Talk:Walkthrough
just a suggestion to the Creator of this page... You should probably change the name... as the basis of this page is not that of a walkthrough.. but more of a well whats the word im looking for ... uermmm... like Basics of the game i guess.. something along the lines of that... a walkthrough would be more like step by step explanations and guides of each mission.. tips on good ways to maximize efficiency in terms of money and Xp.. and things of that nature... id be glad to jelp with creatingf the page.. only problem is my crappy computer.. i have to get my laptop fitted to adpat to my current internet connection because for some reason it wont cnnect or link to my laptop// =\. i can get around this though..--Gimmy Doffa 00:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Odd Anyone else noticed when they first played this game that the control scheme is an exact Replica of the Call of Duty control scheme on the 360? The same could be said about the similar vehicle controls akin to the Halo series. :Lots of games have similar control schemes. Think about it: if something works great, why change it? --Zaybertamer 06:57, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I noticed this too, and like Zay said above, the vehicle controls are similar to Halo. In fact, I noticed a lot of things borrowed from other games that I enjoyed, which I think is why I love this game so much :D. third playthrough ?? i have been playing the game thinking that there was a third play through , i wanted to see wat it was like and found a dissicsion page on the web of people saying that there is no third playthrough , but then i remebered that in one of the gameinformers (issue 201 january 2010 ) on page 20 they talking to a guy form gearbox and he said there is a third playthrough , i am not sure what to think i am still working on my second playthrough , so i dont know for sure , but i started talking to my brother who also play borderlands and wow and he said that in wow when you reach lvl 80 that there are quest that can,t be done on your own , and you need a team so , i was just wondering if any who beaten both playthrough has try to play with two or more people , because maybe you can,t play the third one by yourself you need a team with two or more player to play the third playthough . so if any can tell me if they try this just to see if it work becuase if it doesn,t and there is no third playthrough that would be sux .. :After completing Playthrough 1, you unlock Playthrough 2. After completing Playthrough 2, no new option will appear at the main menu, but that character's "Playthrough 2" will be different - all the enemies will be from levels 48 to 51, and there's even better loot. This is called "Playthrough 2.5". You can do any quests you didn't do in Playthrough 2, but there are no new quests. You can, however, just explore and kill earlier bosses (like Sledge) for a challenge, since they'll all be much tougher. Also, you can get much higher level versions of unique weapons - such as a level 48 Sledge's Shotgun. But no, you don't need extra players for it. -- Claptr 19:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) There is no PT 3. It's called "PT 2.5", because the enemies get tougher after you beat PT 2, but you don't officially start the game over. Also, how do you expect new quests at level 80 when the max level is 50? The Flying Fenrakk 19:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Even the the player-designated PT2.5 is bad. It's really just a Playthrough 2 switch that comes into effect the moment your character sets foot in the Vault. -- WarBlade 20:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but like ClapTrap said, the enemies in PT 2 all get tougher and drop better loot. The Flying Fenrakk 20:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) thanks i was just wondering about that , and when i was talking about lvl 80 i was talking about world of warcraft but thank for the info headings or bold with line breaks? i think it looked better with headings. 04:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Compact look is better imho. Headers more than content. D1g 12:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC)